The Switch
by Oliversgurl
Summary: Halloween is here and Canada gets a surprise from his big brother America!   Written for the "Invisible Love" Halloween/Thanksgiving contest on y!Gal


Oh hey look, another group of boys i don't own.

Mostly CamAm with some FrUK hinted at

* * *

Alfred grinned at his reflection as he adjusted the wig and costume he was wearing. Turning to the side he tugged at the shirt a few times, making sure everything was right. Pleased at his success he headed off to his brother's house, hoping his surprise would work. It was his favorite holiday after all, well… after his birthday.

When he arrived he knocked, adjusting his clothes and carefully schooling his expression into a small half smile. The door opened, and his brother stared out at him in shock. "Happy Halloween Matthew!" he cried out and flung his arms around his startled brother. "See? I'm going to be you at the Party tonight!" He tugged at the long curl of his wig, before tugging on Matthew's.

Matthew blushed beet red and batted his brother's hand away. "You know better than to tug on that, Alfred! And why did you-"

"Because!" Alfred pushed his way inside. "I thought you could dress like me, and act like me, and then after the party we could…" he waggled his eyebrows and leered at Matthew with a wink.

The blush intensified as Matthew closed the door and gave his brother a stern look. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Nope!" Then he thought, "Well, sometimes I think about what a total awesome hero I am, and how good you look in nothing but my jacket."

Matthew rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up farther on his face. "Fine. You want me to dress like you tonight; then I will. But I am _not_ acting like you. I get enough people mad at me for just looking like you."

"Come on Mattie!" America wheedled, "it'll be fun! What's the fun in dressing up if you don't act the part? Let's see if we can fool Britain and France! And then we can come home afterward and have sex!"

Matthew huffed. He wasn't sure about this plan, but… "Alright! Fine, just quit with the puppy eyes, alright?" Those damned eyes got him every time.

Alfred grinned and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him upstairs and hauling a bag with them. "Great! Come on!"

Fifteen minutes later, Canada stared into the mirror, slightly appalled as he adjusted America's signature jacket and stared. The resemblance was uncanny. Now he realized why everyone seemed to mistake him for America. He fingered the Nantucket curl of his wig and gave an uncharacteristic grin as he turned to Alfred. "Come on, Brother. Let's get to this party and see what mischief we can stir up."

When they arrived back at America's house for the party, the duo was instantly spotted by France, who was dressed as one of America's native tribes. No wait, that wasn't quite right… Matthew stifled a laugh, and Alfred couldn't help his snigger. France had dressed up as the Indian from the Village People.

Matthew could help the chuckle that escaped him as the scantily clad nation sashayed over to them and said, "Why, America! You did not dress up, and this is your own party! What happened, mon chéri?"

Alfred opened his mouth, but Matthew beat him to the punch. "No time." The younger blond grinned. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the party and well… with the Elections coming up…" he shrugged. "I've been trying to keep my people happy. You know me Francis. Always the hero!" and he struck America's signature pose.

Alfred's jaw dropped as France laughs and waves them away, before stalking after England who was dressed as a stripper cop.

Matthew turned to his older brother with a decidedly roguish twinkle in his eyes. "Come on… Matthew," he grinned and jerked his head to the bar, "let's go get wasted and see if we can't outdrink Ireland and Scotland."

Three hours later the two of them stumbled in Matthew's front door, singing one of Ireland's drinking songs.

"And somebody shouted Macyntire!" Alfred belted out with a silly grin plastered to his face.

"MACYNTIIIIRE!" Matthew bellowed, as they giggled and joined together for the finale of the chorus.

"And we all got blue blind paralytic _PISSED_… When the Ooold Dun Cow caught fiiiiire!"

Then they both fell into a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Mattie?" Alfred said when he'd regained his breath and stretched out beneath the slimmer nation.

"Yeah, Al?" Matthew nuzzled and nipped at his brother's neck.

"I wanna try something new tonight."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Yeah." He slipped his fingers underneath his brother's wig and pulled it off, carding his fingers through the others' hair. "Will you… ah…" he actually blushed. "Would you… top tonight?"

"Al, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just… seeing you act like me. Acting… Dominant. I… I want this Mattie." The alcohol was making it difficult to think. "Show me how to lose control. Show me how to let someone else lead."

Matthew gave him a wry grin. "You're drunk brother. And so am I. If you still feel like this," he ground their hips together, prying a moan out of Alfred, "in the morning, then we can. Alright?"

"Mattie please?" Alfred arched his hips upwards eliciting a groan out of Matthew. "I want this. Wanted you when I saw you dressed like me, acting like me. You still are… sorta." He gave a lopsided smile.

The other blond nation raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Acting like you? You really are egotistical, brother," he teased. "Alright, but don't blame me for your regrets in the morning." He bent to kiss Alfred but the fuzzy buzzing from the alcohol caused him to miss his target, resulting in a very sloppy half kiss.

America moaned and arched his hips upwards again, desperate for the contact after having kept his hands off of his brother all night.

Matthew pressed back, before shimmying backwards to kiss and nibble the curve of Alfred's neck.

Alfred's eyes slipped closed, the older blond bent on enjoying the sensations swamping him.

After shuffling Alfred's shirt up, Canada started pressing feather light kisses to his brother's chest, only to be startled by a loud snore. He looked up and giggled. The usually overly excitable nation was fast asleep, overcome by the alcohol in his system. Matthew moved back up so he was draped over his brother like a blanket. _I guess he was affected by the alcohol more than he thought. I really won't envy his hangover tomorrow morning. Though I suppose mine will be just as bad..._ And with a smile and a soft hum the slim nation closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
